The Enlightenment
by capt oats
Summary: story focusing around the Cohens with summer and marissa. the cohens dealing with their boys and growing interests with their gfs


"Ryan, that repairman is coming today to fix the cracked tiles in your bathroom"

"Umm, Okay." Ryan said

Kirsten began, "Ryan if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you I was hoping the you might find something else to do while he was here"

Ryan just stared not really understanding

"She wants you to get lost until the work is done man." Seth chimed in.

Ryan now understood. "I have plans with Marissa anyway so I wont be back until later"

"Well that works out nicely" Kirsten happily stated just as Sandy walk into the kitchen "What works out nicely?" Sandy said.

"That Ryan and Marissa are shacking up so the repairman can fix his bathroom" Seth added. Kirsten and Sandy both gave Seth a look while Ryan quickly walked out saying that he was already late picking up Marissa. Seth then rambled on about some plans with Summer leaving the kitchen as well. This left Kirsten and Sandy, which was fine with them.

Sandy spun around to wrap his arms around his wife. He gave her a sly smile but was stopped when he tried to kiss her. She broke from his grasps and got herself more coffee.

"What's going on?'' Sandy knew something was up. He could always tell. Kirsten gave him a look and then started. "We should talk to Ryan about all the time he's been spending with Marissa. He's been coming home later and leaving earlier to see her. It's not like I don't like Marissa but I'm worried this might start distracting him from other activities."

"Honey, they are young and in love. You remember how we were. No one could keep us apart."

"We were in college. They're still in high school. I don't want something to happen to them that might affect their future and-"

"What are you getting at? Because I think you are trying to make the assumption of how they are spending their time and that is something I'm sure you are not trying to get at. Ryan learned his lesson with Theresa. He knows not to make a mistake like that again. "

"Sandy, I'm sure that your right but we should still talk to him. And by we I mean you. I do not want to go losing him again or seeing his future on the line. Ryan is such a smart kid and a son to me. I just don't want to have anything that might stop him from reaching his potential and going to college." Kirsten was clearly worried and decided she has to do something.

"I'm not really wanting to have the whole safe sex conversation (Kirsten glared and Sandy corrected himself) NO sex conversation with Ryan but if I see any behavior that leads to it then I will. But mind you this is against my will. Besides its not like much sex has been taking place in this house lately." Sandy gives Kirsten a puppy dogface. Kirsten walks towards him and they begin to passionately kiss. Kirsten runs her hands through Sandy's hair. "While we'll just have to change that now wont we." Kirsten says.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight! I just have to make sure the repairman fixes the tiles in Ryan's bathroom and then you can have me all to yourself."

"Can't wait. Ill send the kids out" Sandy pecks his wife on the cheek and then heads to work.

After the repairman came, Seth came home with Summer and went up to Seth's room. Kirsten thought about maybe saying something about this but decided to let it go. They were both good kids and Kirsten was sure they weren't having sex. Kirsten had never been informed about last Valentines Day by Sandy.

Sandy ended up coming home later than expected. Kirsten was angry but she let it go. She wanted tonight to be special. They walked out to the pool house and went in the bathroom to check the repairman had done. Kirsten informed sandy that Ryan was still not home and she had not seen him since he left to see Marissa this morning. This now bothered Kirsten because she had noticed he had not even called when it began to get late. She then thought of summer in Seth's room but figured she must have left by now since it was late.

Sandy noticed her blank stare and asked if anything was wrong. Kirsten was going to answer but wanted to let this go, at least for tonight. She instead replied with a deep passionate kiss. Sandy was more than pleased with this reply. Even thought they were standing in Ryan's bathroom neither moved just yet. They were enjoying this part of their relationship that they had missed out on for so long.

Ryan and Marissa stumbled into the pool houses already wrapped up in each other's kisses. Marissa was unbuttoning Ryan's shirt and then tossed it on the ground. Ryan reached to pull of her top when he looked at her and asked "Are you sure u wanna to do this because-" but Marissa just replied with a more intensified kiss and Ryan pulled off her top. They fell onto the bed and Ryan reached into his bedside table to the bottom drawer. He pulled out a condom holding it in his hand and returned to kissing Marissa. He started to kiss her neck when she began to giggle.

At this moment Sandy and Kirsten heard the giggle. They stopped kissing, obviously flustered and quickly walked out of the bathroom. Not realizing whom the giggle might have come from. They came out of the bathroom with Sandy beginning to ramble about the repairs. A quick excuse he thought of so it would not seem alarming as to why they were both in Ryan's bathroom. Sandy and Kirsten however, were greeted by two half naked teenagers andthe condom in Ryan's hand that fell to the ground.

Marissa and Ryan were both in complete shock. , Marissa quickly untangled herself from Ryan and grabbed her shirt, uttering apologies and practically racing out of there. Ryan was left on the bed. Just as he was about to say something Kirsten walked out of the pool house. She could not believe what she had just seen. Hadn't Ryan learned by now the consequences of doing THAT. And in her house. She raced to her bedroom but paused when she heard summer's voice in Seth's room.

She didn't want to have to have Summer here any later so she knocked on the door. The room went silent as Seth muttered "what?"

Kirsten was about to twist the knob to come in and ask Summer to politely leave because it was late when Seth yelled "NOOO"

Kirsten paused but only for a second and opened the door more to reveal Seth's boxers and summer's bra along with some other clothes thrown on Seth's floor. Kirsten stopped in her tracks and walked out before having to see her son in bed with his girlfriend. The clothed on the ground were enough. She raced out of there hearing Seth giving some excuse in the background.

She could not believe this was happening and in her own house, these boys would have hell to play. Even Sandy, Kirsten knew he had to have known about this before.

**So reviews please. Tell me whether or not you like it and what should happen next. I'm not sure where this story is going. Give me some ideas**


End file.
